


Все идет по плану

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: — Ты же сам говорил, что рано или поздно мы будем купаться в золоте.— Так это была метафора...





	Все идет по плану

— Ваше внимание порадовало нас, но теперь боги предпочитают отдохнуть, — наигранно важно, а оттого только более забавно сказал Тулио, запахивая перед носами аборигенов вход в святилище, и резко обернулся.

Мигель проглотил смешок: Тулио был таким забавным, когда изображал из себя бога. Вот Мигелю было просто, он видел это как игру, а не необходимость и залог их с Тулио выживания; правда, в долгосрочных перспективах всегда все рассчитывал Тулио. Тулио сказал, что «боги предпочитают отдохнуть», и, черт возьми, так оно и было — Мигель дико устал.

Если бы кто-то раньше ляпнул, что он устанет отдыхать и веселиться — он бы не поверил. А сейчас лежал на золотой горе из кубков, блюдец, украшений и лениво надевал на пальцы кольца с огромными рубинами и изумрудами.

Они были так хорошо отполированы, что в них отражалось лицо Тулио.

— Ита-а-ак... — протянул Мигель. Ответом ему был вздох облегчения; Тулио тут же подбежал к нему и упал в золото, начиная копаться в нем, будто оно было песком на пляже. — Все идет по плану?

— Да, все идет по плану, — подтвердил Тулио, а потом добавил:

— Ау.

— Что такое?

— Золото... Твердое.

— Конечно твердое, — согласился Мигель, рассматривая кольца, что так прекрасно сидели на его длинных пальцах. Он сейчас чувствовал себя счастливым, и настроения не портили ни перья на голове, ни глупая повязка на бедрах. — Это же металл, — игриво повел он рукой, а потом подмигнул Тулио.

Тулио оторвал лицо от золотой кучи и лениво повернулся на ней.

— Да, но... Я никогда не видел столько золота, — с любовью протянул он, оглаживая ладонью огромное блюдо перед собой. — И подумать не мог, что оно будет... таким.

Мигель осторожно забрал блюдо из-под руки Тулио и, подняв его перед собой, уставился на свое отражение.

— А я как-то так и представлял. Ты же сам говорил, что рано или поздно мы будем купаться в золоте, — широко улыбнулся он, рассматривая свои зубы, почесал бородку, а напоследок скорчил глупую рожу и, лишь наигравшись, отложил блюдо в сторону, подсаживаясь ближе к Тулио.

— Это всегда была метафора, — пояснил тот, внимательно глядя на Мигеля.

Он мягко улыбнулся и, по своему обыкновению, легкомысленно проронил:

— Но ты счастлив?

Тулио посмотрел на него, сидящего в петушиных — или чьих там? — перьях, в цветастой повязке на бедрах. Задержался взглядом на поножах, широких браслетах на тонких руках Мигеля, золотом птичьем черепе, что спускался длинным клювом к его вздернутому носу, и едва заметно улыбнулся. Поправил непослушные черные пряди, спадающие на лицо, оторвал грудь от драгоценной горы, чуть ближе пододвинулся к Мигелю.

Он хотел, конечно, сбежать со всем этим в Испанию, но прямо сейчас...

— Да. Сейчас — счастлив, — произнес он с лукавой улыбкой, прежде чем положить горячую ладонь на загорелое плечо Мигеля и притянуть его к себе.

Тулио больше всего на свете любил две вещи: первой было золото, а второй — Мигель. Целуя его, наслаждаясь мягкостью его губ, распуская узлы на его повязке, Тулио думал о том, что Мигелю очень идет золото.

И Тулио хотел бы, чтобы на Мигеле этого золота всегда было побольше.


End file.
